Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure!
NOTE: This season contain a huge of SPOILERS! '|マーメイドパールプリキュア！|Māmeido Pāru Purikyua!}} (or called as MerPearl PreCure or MerPuri) is a second fan series created by Le Pastiche, replaced by Aesthetic Dreams Pretty Cure in its same timeslot. The season's themes are mermaids and pearls, while the sub themes are music, colors, beaches, summer, and pool parties. Plot Seas. The simplest way of the going beach. Can be swim, dive or do anything that if you find peace and tranquility. But in a reality, or fantasy, mermaids can dive in a sea. The attack you but they are so beautiful and strong, with a gentle heart. Months later, it was revealed that the mermaids are monsters or mythical creatures. Until that an monster who wants to pollutes the sea. The peaceful sea turns into sorrowful sea. Mermaids and creatures die. People hates swimming because of pollution. However, the wish is granted. The eight pearls will brought from the mermaids to save the universe. They are called the "Mermaid Melodies", or called as Pretty Cures. With the help of Falulu and Tallulah, they must to save the sea and the universe. Characters Pretty Cure * Alana is upbeat and cheerful girl who loves to saw beaches and pools. She loves to dream to be pilot. She loves studying, as she can do anything that she tries a lot for her best. Her father is the seaman and her mother is a chef. As |キュアパール|Kyua Pāru}}, she represents the sound pearl of Pop, based on flamingos/pearls. Her theme color is pink. * Kanani is Alana's best friend who is calm and strict. She loves scuba diving, as well she loves to care pets and other dangerous oceanic species. She is the Student Council Secretary, which she is gifted, calm girl. She is excellent at Biology. As |キュアバブル|Kyua Baburu}}, she represents the sound pearl of Jazz, based on pools and beaches/bubbles. Her theme color is blue. * Kona is a hyber boyish girl who was an expert at beach volleyball. She excels at sports, but was terrible at studies. Kona loves video games as well as action games. She can lift any heavy things and loves eating kakigori. As |キュアウィード|Kyua U~īdo}}, she represents the sound pearl of Rock, based on palm trees/weeds. Her theme color is green. * Aliani, or Aila is kind and bubbly girl who loves arts. She loves to paint seas and oceans. She wishes to be a famous painter. Her parents are worked in a restaurant, in which she can help a lot. She loves to eat some foods because she has a strong sense of smell in which she saw some delicious food. As |キュアオーシャン|Kyua Ōshan}}, she represents the sound pearl of Disco, based on floats/deep seas and oceans. Her theme color is cyan. * Aulani, or Lani is energetic and lovely girl who loves surfing. She is always the winner in the surfing competitions, but she has a cool and sweet tooth. She can be arrogant and a short temper when it getting haggard. She loves popsicles and ice creams. As |キュアテール|Kyua Tēru}}, she represents the sound pearl of Classic, based on popsicles/fishes. Her theme color is purple. * Kekona, or Keko, is popular and confident girl who loves singing and dancing. She loves to play musical instruments and remixing songs. Keko is also creative like Aila, who also creates life hacks. She deemed her as a "perfect" girl or perfect student in the class. As |キュアサンド|Kyua Sando}}, she represents the sound pearl of Remix, based on pineapples/sands. Her theme color is yellow. * Akeyla is a famous model and writer who loves something "girly". She appears in shows and magazines and has a passion of being a fashion designer. She was attracted by boys and girls as she was like a runway walk. She also loves makeup amd she has a large closet in her house. As |キュアシェル|Kyua Sheru}}, she represents the sound pearl of Acoustic, based on beach balls/shells. Her theme color is orange. * Kona, or Nani is timid and klutzy girl who has a strong sense of justice. She loves water rides, as well as surfing. She rivals Aulani before during the surfboard contest until it was revealed that she is the missing sister. She is expert at English and Mathematics, as well she is expert at gymnastics and swimming. Nani was a possible strongest in the team. As |キュアコーラル|Kyua Kōraru}}, she represents the sound pearl of Country, based on surfboards/corals. Her theme color is red. * Leilani, born as from La Mermaidia, who was soon to be mermaid, but it adopted by her American stepparents and it was missed and brainwashed as . Leilani is a moody and cold girl who has a strange past. She used as Leilani to spying the pretty cures in just 100 days. Until her heart and mind was revived, in which she turns good. She is very energetic and intelligent person, and she is now warmed up. As '|スパークリングマーメイド|Supākuringu Māmeido}}, she represents the sound pearl of Orchestra, based on pool parties/mermaids. Her theme colors are pink, blue, cyan and purple. * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Anela is a shy-type and childish girl who calls her as a "mentor" in the team. She is easilly forgettable and she can cares anything if someone happens to her friends. As |キュアサイレン|Kyua Sairen}}, she represents the sound pearl of Opera, based on rocks/whales and sharks. Her theme color is teal. * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Alani was the identical sister of Alana. She is tardy and lazy, despite that she was one of strongest. She is boyish, and different from her sister. She can gets harder-headed. As |キュアブリーズ|Kyua Burīzu}}, she represents the sound pearl of House, based on tides/castles. Her theme color is magenta. * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Kalala is the "mother" in the team. She can help her family, friends, and her opportunities to achieve her dream to be a photgrapher. As |キュアソーラー|Kyua Sōrā}}, she represents the sound pearl of Soul, based on juices/sun. Her theme color is dandelion. * Anela was one of the mermaids from La Mermadia and Isla Pele. Kali is outgoing and sociable girl who loves social media. She does well in her cooking skills and studies and she loves to hang out with her friends. As |キュアラーヴァ|Kyua Rāvu~a}}, she represents the sound pearl of Trap, based on coconuts/sea creatures. Her theme color is coral. La Mermaidia * A bear-like fairy who sents the eight rainbow pearls from the Queen to save the La Mermaidia. She is cheery, loves fruits and ice sweets and has an excellence in surfing. She ends her sentences with ~rura!. * A baby serpent who loves eat pineapples. She ends her sentences with ~faru!. Polluted Island * The main ruler of the Polluted Island. He will make dirty and abandonded the La Mermadia. He is the stepfather of Hydra. First Quarter * First general to appear. * Second general to appear. * Third general to appear. * Fourth general to appear. * Fifth general to appear. * Sixth general to appear. Second Quarter * * * Isla Moana Isla Pele Items * The Cures' transformation accesory. The necklace have purple, dark and light-colored stringbeads with a shell-shaped pendant. It was assemble to Mermaid Melody's Sea Pearl Necklaces. The Cures must speak the phrase to start their transformation. * The season's main collectables and the power of the people's soul of positivity with full of love and happiness. The Pearls can collect in Melodic Shell. However, each villain can change the Mermaid Pearl to evil, being fron colorful and shiny to matte and black. * The Rhythm Sticks are microphone-like weapons. A microphone wand with featured the eight pearls on the above. It can attach the Mermaid Pearls to activate. * - Leilani's transformation device. A flip phone styled device with a collection of Mermaid Pearls. She must speak their speech to start her transformation. Terminology * - The most known of the Mermaid Pearl Idol Warriors. Each Cure must save the entire La Mermaidia against the Polluted Island. Locations * - The season's main honeplace, in which it has modern city-like island. * - The classical village town-like island that besides Isla Moana. It was formerly homeplace of Akeyla and Konani. * - The season's main location, which from the underwater of Pacific Ocean. It was also for Leilani, Tallulah and Falulu's homeplace. * - The antagonists' homeplace. This was after Leilani was brainwashed by her stepfather Osen. Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies * - The prequel movie of YumeHoshi movie franchise. Alana and Kanani meets Shane and her friends after they are missing in the Dream Party. Until that a liitle girl named Chen, she must find her best friend Shin to save the world against Busshitsu. * - The movie of the season. The Mermaid Pearl Cures must to dive in a world of Abbysrium. Merchandise / Merchandise}} Form Changes * Pearl Form - The regular form of the Mermaid Pearl Cures. The arm warmers and boots are light colored, secured with dark-colored beads and depends on the length of each Cures. The bodice of the dress have light colored, with dark colored frills and a bright colored tie with a golden Mermaid Pearl insignia. The skirt depends on style, with the shades of each color and have a big ribbon at the back. They have hoop earrings with shells and beads, the string of AquaLace becomes choker, and their eyes turns a brighter shade. The hair accesories have bead-styled. Their hair gets styled a brighter shade and it gets grower. * Mermaid Form - The alternate form during underwater. Their accesories and appearances remains stays, but the arm warmers, dress, and boots are replaced to a mermaid form. The shell-shaped brassiere with dark colored beads on the back straps. Their mermaid tail consists of light-colored mermmaid body, with dark colored gills and tails and they are wearing dark colored bracelets and bangles. * Summer Form - The Summer form consists of a light-colored swimsuit with dark-colored details. The straps are frilly and semi-sleeveless.The frilly skirt have depends on shades. Their earrings are replaced to beaded seashells. The bracelets and bangles from the Mermaid form renains stays. The wedge heels secured by beads and ribbons. The hair acccesories are replaced to headbands with shell ribbons. * Idol Form - Remains stays from the Pearl Form, but it was upgraded because their details have more frills and beads. They have Pearl Watches. * Mermaid Sparkle Form - A mixture of Pearl and Idol forms, but it was became the details turn light-colored and the full bodice of the form turns white. Their hair and eyes turns a lighter shade and their hairstyle grows slightly. * Sparkling Tail Form - A Mermaid Sparkle form of Sparkling Mermaid. Trivia * The Cures consists of twenty Cures. ** The first Colors are based on rainbow (pink, blue, green, cyan, purple, yellow, orange, and red) and the other color shades (teal, magenta, dandelion, coral, peach, navy, indigo, maroon, lavender, aqua, periwinkle and lime). ** If Sparkling Mermaid, the only non-Cure, who was unconsiously counted, this would been twenty-one Cures. ** Despite to have twenty Cures (and Sparkling Mermaid), only two Cures (Pearl and Bubble) would be appear first. * Most of the Cures' civilian names (sans Anela, Kali and Leilani) are TOO confusing because they have same names. ** Kona confused from/to Kekona ** Ailani confused from/to Aulani ** Konani confused from/to Kanani ** Alani confused from/to Alana ** Kalala confused from/to Akeyla *** Instead, they have used the nicknames to avoid confusion of the characters; while the rest are not included surnames because they are not so confuse. **** Ailani - Aila **** Aulani - Lani **** Kekona - Keko **** Konani - Nani * The season was inspired by Mermaid Melody. However, they have some similarities. ** Both have same colors based from the original characters: *** Pink - Luchia and Alana *** Blue - Noelle and Kanani *** Green - Rina and Kona *** Purple - Karen and Aulani *** Cyan - Hanon and Ailani *** Yellow - Coco and Kekona *** Orange - Sara and Akeyla *** Red - Seira and Konani ** Both themes are mermaids, pearls, music and colors. Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mermaid Pearl Pretty Cure! Category:Le Pastiche - Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series